Affliction
by gardenia7
Summary: Elena watched in horror as Stefan hung between two trees, she screamed as Damon drank dry the body of a girl, his eyes glazed over in a trance. She is powerless, engulfed by pain but must help: Is Damon behind it? Or is there a darker evil out there...
1. Chapter 1: A whisper and a clamour

**Affliction**

**Disclaimer (applies to all): I do not own the characters or story lines belonging to **_**The Vampire Diaries**_**. Neither do I own the chapter titles, most are from the band Blindside – listen to them they are amazing. Also this story assumes prior knowledge of the plot and characters from the T.V show. I have picked up the story after episode 9, but you should kinda get the gist of what has happened. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One - A whisper and a clamour**

"Let her go Damon!" bellowed Stefan, the energy drained from him by the wooden stakes that had been driven through his wrists in such a manner that as he was suspended between two trees looked as if he had been crucified. "Don't forget who you are, he has poisoned your mind; you know you love her!" he continued, albeit quieter, wincing as he tried discreetly to shimmy the stakes from the trees, freeing him.

"You love her Damon, don't do this," Stefan's words whirled around Damon's head as he gazed at the limp figure in his arms. With wide eyes he finally saw clearly; _what had he done?_

* * *

The sun shone brightly that crystal clear autumn morning when it all began. Elena couldn't understand the weather report for the rest of the week; serious thunderstorms moving in from the south. How, there was not a cloud in the sky, let alone a hint of wind; when was this ferocious storm supposed hit? She shook her head as she locked the door behind her; today would be a good day no matter what the news said.

As she drove the four-wheel drive to school that morning she noticed shops and houses around her getting ready for Christmas, was it already December? Where had those first few months of her senior year gone? As she tried to recall the beginning of the year, bemused by the fact time had flown so fast she realized why; Stefan.

In every thought, every memory she had of the start of the year he was there, his achingly beautiful face smiling at her, gazing lovingly into her eyes, mesmerising her. There had been moments she thought he would leave her, especially after she had deduced his secret. Moments when the events constructed by his brother would put her and indeed everyone she loved in serious danger; however, some how they always found their way back to each other; no matter how hard they fought their urges. In fact as she began looking back on that first semester of school, she realised that in two days would be their (sort of) three - month anniversary. Not that it was a particularly significant event in a relationship; she found it amazing they had even made it that far.

It was the end of November, and she remembered all the insane things that had happened thus far; Vicki, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon and Stefan. Death, suffering, violence, magic; all stemming from the two vampires that had crashed into her life. She wasn't sure how she had managed to fall in love with Stefan after what had happened, but she had and she wouldn't have it any other way. After Damon attacked Bonnie; after her ancestor Emily had possessed Bonnie; everything seemed to calm down, Damon left. Stefan had gone too, but he couldn't go very far. Elena was glad for that, she had some pull that compelled him to come back. Maybe she was a witch too.

She laughed out loud as she searched for a car space in the school car park. That had been one of the most surreal nights of her life, yet it was the event that needed to happen. She couldn't remember a time when she was as happy as she was now, not even when her parents were alive. A hint of sadness crept into her love-bloated heart and she frowned for a moment, but as she turned the ignition off she saw him and once again her heart was light.

Nearly forgetting her book bag, Elena flew out of the car and into his arms. He must have been drinking a lot of coffee for at the moment his embrace was surprisingly warm. She brought her lips to his, standing on her toes to reach. As she pulled away she gazed lovingly into his deep brown eyes so serious and devoted she couldn't help but sigh her heart threatening to burst with love.

"Hello my sweet, how was your morning?" Stefan asked, his voice smooth and melodic, not much louder than a whisper. Elena continued to gaze at him as he led her towards the school's entrance wanting desperately to get her out of the cold. He had ceased to notice the cold, waiting there for her for over an hour.

"Good, better now though," she said giddily. He smiled taking her book bag off her, slinging it over his own shoulder, "You know you don't have to do that all the time. I am not a frail little girl," she said grinning playfully.

"I was raised to always help a lady; whether that be carrying a bag, opening a door" he said opening the door for her with a slight bow, "or offering an arm to guide her safely," extending his arm to her she laughed, "Nothing has changed in the last one hundred and fifty years, old habits die hard," he added causing her to throw her head back in laughter.

"Oh you are too funny Stefan," she said taking his arm as they walked through the school halls together.

* * *

As Elena sat in history class trying desperately to concentrate on Bolshevik ideology she noticed her best friend Bonnie visibly stiffen beside her. Carefully pulling her phone out of her pocket Elena sent a worried text, knowing that after the Emily episode Bonnie had been honing her powers, seeing signs everywhere and actually understanding them. However, it had been a long time since she'd had an unexpected vision similar to the one she must be having now.

**Wat's up?** Bonnie read as she was shaken from her reverie by the buzzing in her pocket.

**I'll tell you later, we will need Stefan.** Bonnie responded. Elena snapped her phone shut, staring blank ahead before looking around at Bonnie who was staring intensely at her, fear flashing through her eyes. Elena looked back at the front of the classroom, then caught the eye of her boy friend sitting two rows back, she understood that fear in her eyes and knew only one person would bring it on; Damon.

* * *

Allegra Simmons stared at the brick building, feelings slightly new to her pulsing through her veins. Why was she afraid of entering the building? Sure it was a new school, but she had done it so many times before. Was it because this would be the last time she would transfer, finishing school in just over a semester? It was extremely late in the year to change schools but necessary after being expelled. In twelve years she had been to ten schools, staying the longest at her last school for a full year.

She sighed, longing for a cigarette but suppressing the urge and venturing inside the fluorescent lights stinging her eyes after the slowly darkening grey sky, the storm was coming.

* * *

By lunchtime the wind had started, blowing the remaining leaves from the trees, hats off heads, leaving noses red and cheeks flushed. Elena still hadn't had a chance to talk to Bonnie, the latter running off out after history class clearly evading the discussion they needed to have for as long as possible. Stefan had questioned Elena about what had transpired during history although she could only speculated, they needed Bonnie's information and she was no where to be seen.

Grabbing her jacket from her locker, Elena was on her way to meet Stefan and Bonnie outside when she stumbled into someone and nearly fell over. Brushing her hair out of her eyes she saw the person who had also been in the collision. She was beautiful in such a strange way. The same height and build as Elena, her hair was cropped short black with streaks of electric blue. She had piercings lining her ears, and two 'snake-bites' at her mouth, all the studded diamonds shimmering in the light. Wearing Dr. Martins, black tights full of holes and ladders, a long knitted black jumper and many silver rings on her fingers she looked like the kind of girl Elena didn't want her brother to know. She was pale with dark rings around her eyes, and an odd twitch suggesting a craving.

"Hey, sorry about that, so desperate to find the exit; dying for a smoke," she said laughing nervously swinging her bag over her other shoulder. Elena smiled warmly, like she knew her – why was she smiling like that?

"Come with me, I will show you where to go," she said gently grabbing her elbow, leading her to the back exit, to the garbage area where everyone smoked behind the school.

"Thanks, I'm Allegra," she said extending a pale bony hand that was surprisingly warm to touch. Elena felt a wave of comfort and a strange recognition wash over her; had she met this girl before?

"My name is Elena," she finally said, coming out of her daze moving her hand away from Allegra's hand, realizing it had rested there for too long, "I'll take you to where everyone smokes here, even the teachers sometimes," she said making Allegra laugh; such a familiar laugh. Allegra looked smiling into her face and said something Elena couldn't hear, the warmth in her reddy-brown eyes mesmerising her.

"Sorry I didn't catch that," she said recovering from her state of temporary delusion again; what was so familiar about her? Allegra giggled clearly not realising what was happening to Elena.

"I was just saying that is mad that the teachers smoke here, at all my other schools we get in shitloads of trouble. I got expelled twice – no three times for being caught smoking," she said laughing again, her laugh like twinkling bells.

"Wow that's crazy, how many schools have you been to?" Elena asked as they came to the end of the corridor.

"Too many. This will be my tenth, four of them I was expelled from and the rest was because I moved," she said as they opened the door stepping into the afternoon chill, the wind dropping the temperature.

"What do your parents do?" Elena asked as Allegra lit up a cigarette, offering a hand against the wind. Taking in a long drag raising her kohl lined eyes to meet Elena's she exhaled out the corner of her mouth.

"I don't have parents, they died when I was very young. I moved from foster home to foster home till I was fourteen when my older brother took full custody of me. That's why there are so many schools, only four being results of my own doing," she said chuckling to herself. Elena's face fell.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel," she said comfortingly remembering the death of her own parents. "You seem so familiar," Elena ventured to say, receiving a quizzical glance from Allegra.

"I can't say I have met you before, but I am glad I have now," she said in an almost suggestive tone, causing Elena to look away uncomfortably.

"Aren't you cold?" Elena asked changing the subject quickly beginning to stroll to the spot she would be meeting Stefan, Allegra walking besides her puffing away.

"Not really," she said shaking her head, "I used to live way up north, even spent sometime in Callgary after my brother assumed custody of me. I am used to the cold,"

"I must say I prefer the heat," Elena said making both girls laugh a little. The figure of Stefan talking to Bonnie caught her attention and she stopped to say goodbye to Allegra. "I have to go see my friends, but I will catch you around sometime," she said backing away, waving goodbye. Allegra watched her go, waving back her heart beating wildly.

* * *

Bonnie was shaking, not just from the cold. As soon and Elena broke eye contact from Allegra turning to face her dear friend she felt Bonnie's fear. Bringing a comforting arm around her and looking to Stefan to catch his eye, she noticed his gaze was following the disappearing figure of Allegra – did he know her too? As if he could read her mind, he turned to her and slightly shook his head turning his attention to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, we are alone, tell us what you saw?" Elena said gently, fear rising in her throat.

"Him," she said quietly her voice choked with fear, "Damon, I saw him, here at the school…

_She couldn't move, the sickly humid heat causing her clothes to stick to her body, yet she trembled. She was in the parking lot at the back of the school; near the border of the dense park near the school, the sky inky purple. Her vision was fuzzy around the edges, but the scene in front of her was crystal clear. He was there, Damon, mouth dripping with blood a limp girl with ash white skin and dark hair limp in his arms. Someone was calling out from the trees, but she couldn't see that far. She struggled but realised she was bound. She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth. _

_ "The fourteenth of May," the deep masculine voice whispered in her ear; its owner still covering her mouth, his hand moving up her back until it crept around and covered her eyes…._

"That's all I can remember, everything went black after that until I got your message," Bonnie concluded looking at Elena. Both her and Stefan were looking at her intently. Stefan looking quickly at Elena then back at Bonnie.

"I promise I will do my best to protect you. The future can change Bonnie, Damon will not hurt you anymore. Just keep drinking the vervain I gave you and everything will be fine," he said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Can you tell me any more about the woman in his arms?"

"That's all I saw, her face was turned from me. She was dressed in the rags though which was strange," she said meeting Stefan's eyes, he looked pensive before saying:

"Just be on the look out, Damon won't attack you again, but this suggests he will come back. I have been anticipating he would since he left. Mystic Falls is our home, neither of us can stay away," Stefan said with a sigh.

"Is there anyway we can stop him coming back or are we going to be stuck with him again," Elena said rubbing Bonnie's back. Stefan shrugged with defeat.

"We need to be on the look out, but from what you have told be it doesn't sound like Damon, to kill in front of a human and in such an open space. My brother is concerned with self-preservation above anything else, and as he left I got the feeling he was not concerned so much with hurting any of us his ultimate goal to free Katherine no longer in grasp, but keep an eye out for him or signs of him," Stefan said the a look of worry and confusion came over his face, "May fourteenth you say? I will do some research on anything that has happened on that day in Mystic falls, but I have no idea how that has any connection to any of us, do you?"

As both girls shook their heads' the rain started to fall, the cloud appearing so fast they hadn't even noticed.

"I had serious doubts it would storm today," Elena said as they charged inside, along with all the other smoking students. Bonnie laughed hollowly:

"I could have told you last week it was going to pour today," she said bitterly, wishing the future would stay out of her head.


	2. Chapter 2: Feel good drag

**Affliction**

**Chapter Two – Feel Good Drag**

The rain continued to bucket down all afternoon leaving the town of Mystic Falls in a haze of water, the gutters and streets flooded with puddles. It had been hard for Elena to concentrate that afternoon, the words Bonnie had relayed to her and Stefan swirling around in her mind. She couldn't understand what would bring Damon back – well, except to torment her and Stefan. However, everything in the vision seemed to contradict that well known fact. Was there something else he had in mind? Did he have another plan for his hometown?

Yet she had seen his face the day he had left! She had felt the vibe from him suggesting he was done and did not want to come back. Was it all just an act so no one would suspect him?

What was more frightening, however, was the mysterious person whispering in Bonnie's ear and covering her eyes. What was that all about? May fourteenth? It was of no specific importance to anyone she knew, off the top of her head…

Snapped out of her thoughts by someone gently touching her shoulder she realised they were beginning their partner task (analysing a Shakespearean sonnet). She looked up to find a familiar face smiling brightly at her.

"You'll have to forgive me, I am a little bit behind in English. Well, I'm a little behind in every subject for that matter," Allegra said laughing, her reddy brown eyes twinkling. Snapping to her senses Elena smiled in return, moving to allow Allegra to bring her chair over so they could work together.

"Not to worry, I can help you out," she said pulling out their textbook and the assessment sheet.

"You looked like you were off with the fairies, I wasn't sure if I would be able to bring you back," Allegra said laughing again as she sat down, rather close to Elena. It did not go unnoticed by Elena however, she just laughed and didn't move despite the fact she was a little uncomfortable.

"Well you know, last period of the day; it is easy to get lost in your imagination," she said in response, "Aren't you going to get your books out?" Elena added noticing Allegra was purposely ignoring the bag beside her.

"Oh, well I don't actually have any of the textbooks yet – just personal reading, love reading," she said holding up a battered copy of _Brave New World_. Elena was unfamiliar with that book, "I'm guessing by that quizzical look you haven't read it. Here, I have read it a million times, it is really interesting, thought provoking. You look like a smart girl I am sure you would like it," Allegra said handing Elena the browning book.

"Thanks, what do you mean by that?" she said flicking through the pages before putting it in her bag.

"Well, I met this girl earlier this morning, she kinda jumped on me introducing her self," Allegra said letting out another tinkling laugh, "She was so, hollow I had a good old laugh afterwards. I mean don't get me wrong, she was lovely in every sense of the word but…"she quickly said smiling to herself. Elena had a good idea about whom Allegra was talking about, but chose to nod and smile, saying nothing.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Allegra asked enthusiastically as Elena started reading, clearly not interested in task at hand. Elena was a little bit thankful for that, she was not in the mood to concentrate on iambic pentamina.

"Well, we usually go to the grill – the Mystic Grill that is. Or just hang out at peoples houses," Elena started, trying to remember what normal people did for fun; recently she had just spent most of her time kissing and holding hands with Stefan, "And in summer we go down to the falls which is good fun. But it's a pretty small town so…not a lot happens here," Elena added laughing, trying to conceal her true thoughts – a lot had happened around her small little town. Allegra was staring intently at her, leaning in rather close making Elena uncomfortable again. She clearly seemed to notice Elena's discomfort and lent back in her chair, giving her some space.

"Just wondering, my brother has already left town for a couple of days and I hate staying at home by myself. Maybe we could hang or something tonight. I mean only if you wanted too," she said looking down at her rings, picking at her nails. She seemed almost embarrassed to ask which struck out as odd, considering she seemed so comfortable in every other aspect. Elena couldn't help thinking how forward she was yet, despite her discomfort there was something familiar and easy about being around Allegra and she just couldn't say no.

* * *

Later that evening despite that rain and the thunder and the lightening Elena made her way to the Grill to have dinner with Allegra. She had tried her best to convince the rest of her friends to come, however, the only taker was Stefan and she didn't even need to ask. Stepping into the warmth of the restaurant, emptier than she had seen it in a long time, holding Stefan's hand she searched for the mess of black hair that belonged to her new friend.

"So remind me again why we decided to go out to dinner even though it is pouring with rain outside?" Stefan said huskily into Elena's ear, she knew what he was thinking about, wishing for a moment she had declined Allegra's invitation – after all it was a Thursday night.

"Because, I want you to meet my new friend. She is all-alone and is new in town. I think she needs some company. It would be nice if she had some support," Elena said turning to look up at her boyfriend eyes twinkling. He kissed her cheek tenderly and allowed her to guide him past tables and booths and people to the bar where Allegra was already drinking. Elena called her name and her face lit up at the sight of Elena. Jumping from her stool she rushed over to her, resisting the urge to hug and kiss her.

"How are you? I am so glad you came, and you brought someone!" she said excited (a little too excited) extending a hand to Stefan, who smiling grasped it, gently.

"Evening, my name is Stefan Salvatore," he said after a moments pause, a subtle look of confusion passing through his eyes unnoticed by either of the girls standing with him.

"My name is Allegra Simmons, if we are being formal," she said her tinkling laugh following her name, almost jumping back from Stefan's touch. Had she felt something?

"Shall we sit down?" Elena said taking Stefan's hand after Allegra had let go of it, the warmth from her skin lingering on his palm. Allegra nodded grabbing her book back and leading the way. Elena noticed she hadn't changed from school; she mustn't have been home yet. Stefan noticed something, yet chose to keep his thoughts to himself.

"You know when I was waiting for you, I had a little explore of this place and spoke to the manager. It is such a good space; he told me you guys can organize parties and stuff here. That is really cool, to have a space to go to where you don't have to clean up your own mess," Allegra said laughing as they found a booth. Before either of them had a chance to say anything she continued a little bit flustered to be honest, "Do you guys ever have live bands perform here?"

"Hey, slow down Allegra," Elena said smiling, as Allegra held up her glass for a refill guessing maybe that wasn't her first drink.

"Sorry, I drink gin like water, " she said laughing again, a little nervously. Was she nervous around Stefan? She hadn't acted like this at all in both of their previous encounters, Elena thought.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked slowly, clearly sensing her agitation too. Elena looked from his calm, concerned physic to Allegra's jumpy movement. What had happened to Allegra this afternoon, by the minute she seemed to be getting more and more erratic; her eyes darting from side to side and she was scratching the top of her hands. Finally she stopped and averted her eyes, breathing heavily it took a long pause before she admitted anything.

"I'm sorry, I am just scared of the storm. My brother is out of town and I haven't heard anything from him and I am really worried," she said closing her eyes, levelling out her breathing her movements becoming fluid, calmer.

"Well, have to called him?" Elena asked gently, searching for Stefan's hand under the table. There was a nagging in the back of her mind saying that she should stay away from this person, that she had jumped too quickly to offer her friendship; yet she couldn't pull herself away.

"Yeah…but it just rings out…" she said keeping her eyes closed, licking her lips and fiddling with her fingers. Suddenly she flung her head up her eyes vivid, warm, alive and smile brightly. She mumbled something under her breath, Elena frowned; this girl was so strange.

"Its ok Elena," Stefan muttered under his breath smiling gently at Elena as Allegra looked at something over her shoulder. Elena was confused beyond all belief. What strange unnatural moment had just passed between Allegra being normal, then frightened and erratic to ecstatic?

Suddenly the answer presented itself in the form of a very tall, strong, handsome man who walked through the door and made a bee-line for Allegra. She jumped from her seat and ran to him, she was belittled by his size but the look on his face at her approach meant only one thing. He was her brother.

"Baby, baby, calm down," he said laughing, he deep voice possessing the most soothing tone even Elena could feel the calm that must be washing over Allegra. Cleary excited beyond all belief, Allegra dragged her oversize brother to the table where Elena got a proper look at his face. His shaggy brown hair was dripping with rain and there were droplets sliding off his leather jacket down his black jeans and onto the floor. His had a big white tooth smile that was so genuine Elena couldn't help but smile back. Behind his thick lashes, situated above his high cheekbones was a pair of the most stunning emerald eyes Elena had even seen. She was confused, he bore so much resemblance to the pretty Allegra it was uncanny yet his eyes were such a stark contrast she assumed there must have been a different parent involved.

"This is my brother Aleco, Aleco these are my new friends Elena and Stefan," Allegra said beaming as Aleco offered a huge hand for each of them to shake. As they slid onto the couch opposite Elena and Stefan, Aleco spoke again in his soothing deep voice:

"Already my cheeky little sister has friends. Thank you for giving this little devil the time of day," he said with a laugh at the end his eyes resiting for a moment perhaps too long on Elena, catching her eye, "Call me Alex, curse the day my parents named me," he said laughing again. Elena was mesmerised by his twinkling eyes. Realising she too was looking a little too hard, turned to Stefan smiling.

"We both think you sister is charming," she said genuinely Stefan nodded in agreement.

"Albeit a little crazy I think," Stefan ventured to say, only receiving warm smiles from the siblings in return.

"Well, she does get that from out mother I must say. Allegra is too young to remember our mother, but she was a little bit of a nutcase herself," Alex said chuckling to himself, receiving a playful slap from his sister.

"You know I get worried when I don't hear from you. But this is such a pleasant surprise! I thought you wouldn't be back for a few days!" Allegra said distributing menus around the table, "Alex likes to check out the surrounding area, towns and such for business. He is an artist,"

"Is that so? What sort of art?" Stefan queried, quickly gazing over the menu not interested in the food on offer – he would feed later.

"Photography mainly, I look for markets and fairs to sell at. I also do studio portraiture, got a job lined up in town already," Alex responded smiling, shooting a quick look at Elena who was staring down at her menu, aware that Alex kept looking at her, not wanting to be trapped by his gaze again. What was with these two siblings that held such interest to her?

"I would love to see some of you work sometime, permitting you like to show it," Stefan said smiling, taking Elena's hand on top of the table also aware of Alex's attention to his girlfriend.

"Oh yes that would be great! You guys should come to our house, all of his works and mama's are up already," Allegra said eagerly, "Maybe on the weekend you guys could come around with your friends for some drinks. Wouldn't that be nice Alex? Having some people around?" She said looking at her brother again, all smiles. Yet Alex had eyes for only one person at the table, who was craftily doing everything in her power not to look at him.

"Sure would, but I am not cleaning up the mess," he said, turning away, realising he wasn't going to get her attention.


End file.
